


Slow Morning

by ostentatiouslyrealistic



Series: cup of hot chocolate [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostentatiouslyrealistic/pseuds/ostentatiouslyrealistic
Summary: Keith wakes up to a cold morning, a warm hug, and a cup of hot chocolate.





	Slow Morning

**Author's Note:**

> It was nice and cold yesterday. And today it's hot again, like when will the weather stop playing with my feelings???

The reddish hue beneath his eyelids hinted at a brilliant day that was to come in a few hours. Slowly, very slowly, he cracked both eyes open, squinting as the sunlight feathered through the blinds. It gently warmed his skin, lightly caressing his pale complexion with heated fingertips.

Letting his eyes shut again, he inhaled deeply, the cool air a direct contrast to the light that spread throughout the room. It vaguely reminded him of winter's impending descent, and he snuggled further into the blanket at the thought. Though the cold season was his favorite time of year, it also made waking up so much more difficult, and Keith wished he could bury himself deeper into the blanket.

Pulling the thick comforter tighter against his frame, he reveled in the warmth that settled against his bare arms. He shuffled around, pulling his legs towards his torso and wiggling his toes, shivering at the lack of feeling that came from the freezing temperatures that the blanket couldn't stave off.

The sun only made it harder for him to regain consciousness, solidifying his unwillingness to leave his cozy, makeshift cocoon. He barely registered the door opening and muffled footsteps until someone sank onto the bed next to him, blocking out the sunlight.

Vaguely, he felt someone push his hair away from his forehead with a tender stroke before a brush of warm air washed over his skin. Then a pair of lips pressed against his temple.

"Mornin'."

Keith whined, shaking his head lightly to protest at the prospect of getting up. There was no way he was getting out of bed. The conditions were perfect for staying in bed all day, and he had nothing extremely important to do. Honestly, doing nothing but sleep sounded perfect to him.

Lightly, the person shook his shoulder, "Pssst, wake up, sleepyhead. Your hot cocoa will get cold."

"Let it go cold," he replied, though it came out more as nonsensical gibberish. The person chuckled, and Keith felt the edge of the comforter lift, prompting a blast of cold air against bare skin.

"Lance," he groaned, stiffening from the cold and shoving himself deeper into the blankets. Anymore, and he'd be swallowed in, but he had no problem with that. He instantly relaxed, allowing one arm to be shoved underneath his waist and the other to loop around, both pulling him towards a warm body.

Another kiss pressed against the back of his neck, and he changed his mind. Doing nothing and sleeping in with Lance was a better option than just sleeping in. Maybe he could convince him to do the same.

They laid there, Keith listening to Lance's slow breathing, feeling the rise and fall of his chest against his back, and nearly drifted off again.

"Keith." His name came out muffled against the nape of his neck. When he didn't respond, Lance tried again, "Keithhhh," this time, dragging out the one syllable.

"No," he protested. He was so close. So, so close to falling asleep again.

"Keith, I made us cocoa. Wake up while it's still hot." Lance gently shook Keith in his arms, and he inhaled deeply before groaning loudly in defeat. With a few pushes, he managed to sit up, shivering as the cold made contact with his skin, prompting goosebumps to prickle up his arms. Lance sat up at the same time, keeping his arms wrapped against Keith's frame.

Keith squeezed his eyes shut tightly and slowly opened his eyes. The world blurred for a moment before coming into focus. The first thing he noticed was the fond smile that sat on his boyfriend's lips, eyes soft and focused solely on his tired state. This never failed to bring a slow heat to rise up his cheeks.

Then Lance made to let go, and Keith gripped down on his arms, preventing him from moving away.

"One more minute," he mumbled, leaning heavily into his chest. Lance obliged, holding him tighter, and Keith could feel him shaking with suppressed laughter.

"What," he asked, voice muffled by Lance's tattered shirt.

"Nothing. You're cute in the morning."

"Shut up."

They stayed in that position, the sun beaming down on them as Keith rested his cheek against Lance's steady heartbeat.

Finally, Lance pulled away, swiveling in his spot to grab at two mugs that sat at their bedside table. He offered the red one to Keith, who cautiously took it with both hands, not trusting his sleep-hazed instincts to hold the cup properly.

Lifting it, he took a whiff, enjoying the sweet scent that reached his nose, and sipped the hot liquid. It wasn't burning, but it wasn't lukewarm either—the perfect temperature.

Lance mirrored his actions, sighing as he pulled the mug away from his face, cradling the blue ceramic in both hands.

"Hey, Lance?"

"Hm?"

"Wanna just stay in bed today?"

"Sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> I will disappear until I've watched S4.


End file.
